Our Last Kiss
by Murasakionfire
Summary: Edward leaves, Bella writes a letter using a song and tells Edward how she feels. Song: The last Kiss Taylor Swift.


**Authors Note: I don't own twilight or this song. I just love both of them….**

**Dear Edward,**

** Since you've been gone I have gotten into writing music. This is a song I've written about you, but since you probably won't understand it, like you didn't understand that you didn't have to leave, I've broken it down for you. I hope you enjoy it and it helps you think about some things**

_I do remember the look on your face_

_Been through the darkness at 1:58_

I remember clearly how you looked when you broke up with me. We stood in the middle of the forest, and you weren't wearing your usual lopsided grin. When you told me you were leaving my heart felt like it broken into a thousand pieces. My whole world darkened because you, my light, my shining Adonis, left. It was suddenly dark.

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

Whenever we were in class the silent talks we had, the way you would stay in my room at night and we would just talk- or whisper so Charlie wouldn't hear. I will always miss them.

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_Away_

You reached for my hand, kissed it with your cold lips, and told me you loved me. Do you not remember the day in the meadow? You told me you were a vampire, you told me you were dangerous and I didn't care. I still don't care. So why did you go and leave me Edward? Why did my only reason for existing leave me?

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_As I ran off the plane_

I remember when I first came to Forks. As soon as I ran off the plane I smelt the rain. It wasn't rainy in Phoenix and I didn't know I would soon learn to love it. I didn't know vampires existed. I didn't know I would meet you and fall in love. I didn't know you would leave.

_That July 9__th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt _

_I can still feel your arms_

I can't lie to you Edward. Last summer was the best summer of my life. We spent most of our days lying in our meadow. You held me tight, your cold pale arms around my waist. I could almost feel your dead heart beating through your shirt. It was in sync with my own. They were beating together like you had one half and I had the other.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_And all I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

And after all we've been through; I sit on the floor at your mansion, wearing your old jacket, waiting for you to come back for me. Because I don't know any other way to get you to come back faster.

_I never thought we'd had a last kiss_

_I never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

You told me to forget you…. But how can I? I will never forget all we had, all we've been through. The baseball episode, James, Victoria, and most of all I'll never forget our last kiss. It didn't have to end like this. It wasn't supposed to end like this. I was supposed to live forever with you. What happened to our happily ever after?

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_Life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I rolled my eyes and then you pulled me in_

_I'm not much for dancing but for you I did_

Oh prom, you tricked me into going to it. You could have probably dazzled any girl and got them to dance with you. You were the life of the party, showing off your graceful dance skills. The way you move isn't fair you know. You took me outside even when I refused to dance. You pulled me in and unto your own feet. I silently rolled my eyes. I danced for you but you wouldn't stay for me. I find that so sad Edward.

_Because I loved your handshake when meeting my father_

When I told my father you were coming to meet him he threatened to shoot you. Little did he know you were bullet proof? You were such a gentlemen, offering him a polite handshake.

_I loved how you walked with your hands in your pockets._

I loved how you looked so casual just walking. You always wore this lopsided grin on your face.

_How you'd kiss me in the middle of saying something_

_There's no day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

I remember when I would begin to worry about the stupidest things and you would place a gentle kiss on my lips just to get me to shut up.

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

I feel so pathetic. I'm at your old house writing you this long letter to someone who has forgotten me. To someone who probably doesn't even miss me.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh_

Your name will always be on my lips. If someone asked who my boyfriend was your name would be the first off my lips. You would be the first I would think of Edward. You should be flattered.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures_

_Like I used to watch you sleep_

So I'll continue to hold on to all the beautiful memories we shared and watch them in pictures.

I always imagined watching you sleep. The roles being reversed, me the vampire and you the human, if a different ending would be upon our story.

_And I'll feel you forget me_

_Like I used to feel you breathe_

And in my heart I can feel you forgetting me. You'll meet another vampire, fall in love, and be happy.

_And I'll keep up with our old friends_

_Just to ask you how you are_

I'll also keep sending Alice countless emails asking how you are. Even though she will never respond it gives me some sort of comfort.

_I hope it's nice where you are_

Despite all that has happened I hope it's nice where you are. I hope your family is happy. I hope there are plenty of mountain lions for you and grizzlies for Emmett. I hope there are many malls and sales for Alice and Rosalie. I hope that Jasper can keep control. I hope Esme has a lot of designing and Carlisle many patients. I hope the best comes for everyone.

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

I hope that on the rare sunny days you remember me. You remember us laying in our meadow and spending the hot summer days with me. I can imagine that wherever you are your sparkling. Just like the day you confessed you're wanting of me in the forest. You looked beautiful Edward; please don't resent what you are.

_We can plan for a change in weather and time_

_I never planned on you changing your mind_

I never planned on you ever leaving me Edward. I know this might sound like a cliché but you were my prince and I was the princess. The prince never leaves the princess in the stories. Why must mine end like this? So incomplete. Like a page has been ripped out.

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last_

**So goodbye Edward. I would just like to say thank you for giving me my fantasy world for just a while. They say all good things must end. I will leave this letter for you on top of your piano for when you come back in 50 years. I will never find anyone as great as you Edward. But I'll try to live my life to the fullest. I'm actually going cliff diving next week.**

**Your forgotten love,**

**Bella**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


End file.
